


Disbanded

by hoshikomitsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama and Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Morbid, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikomitsuki/pseuds/hoshikomitsuki
Summary: Disbanded is a multi-chapter fic that chronicles the development of the relationship between Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral upon her entry to the Survey Corps. in an AU. During a brutal expedition, Petra and Levi share an intimate moment when it looks like they’re done for.After losing 70% of their soldiers during the mission, the Survey Corps. is manditorily disbanded by the royal government. Levi and Petra find themselves with the chance to pursue a relationship together, but are hit with a series of roadblocks. Levi is suspected to be the culprit in a series of crimes tied to the underground. In his temporary absence, Petra is approached by her wealthy ex-fiancé, Emil Albrecht, who tries to rekindle their past relationship.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral, Rivetra - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Disbanded

Entering through Karanes District, a group of soldiers returned to the safety of the cramped walls that protected humanity from extinction. The brigade returned from a mostly successful mission, yet the commanding officers maintained their perpetual bleak expression. The afternoon sun beamed down on streets crowded with spectators. The eyes of many glistened with hope, while others stared with contempt.

With an unexpected breach in Wall Maria just three months behind them, the townspeople of Wall Rose developed a new respect for the military branch that had formerly been the victim of constant criticism: The Survey Corps. The misfit underdogs found the sudden support of society strange and overwhelming.

In particular the most stern, misanthropic, and unapproachable of the group was the center of attention, Captain Levi. His surname was unknown, as was much of his past.

"Look, it’s Captain Levi! They say he’s invincible, the strongest warrior to ever live!"

"Do you think he’s really human, or is he some kind of god?"

"There’s no way he’s killed over fifty titans. People are just afraid to talk smack about him, because he was an underground thug before Commander Erwin cleaned him up."

Whether good or bad, Captain Levi despised overhearing these remarks. Their swarming voices left him feeling claustrophobic.

"Tch, shut up," he said under his breath.

The barrage of people gawking at him made the warrior almost ambivalent about the choice between freedom outside the walls and survival within. As hard as he tried, he could never shield himself entirely from their stares. Oh how he hated parading around in front of them. With his impossibly keen, cat-like reflexes he could never desensitize himself to his surroundings. 

Levi's embarrassingly small, aching feet rested in the stirrups of his mare's saddle as he tried to ignore the dirt on his boots rubbing into her hair. "Disgusting..." He couldn't resist the urge to brush them off. As he bent over, a flash of light stung his eyes. Levi peered through the crowd and quickly lifted his head to search for the source of the flash. Roughly ten meters away in front of a seamstress shop, he spotted a compact mirror in the hands of a petite girl with copper-colored hair. The warm and unique shade caught his attention. It reminded him of the sunset, a sight that would forever astonish him. As someone who had almost never seen the light of day for most of his life, the sunset brought a sense of wonder. There were few things he could truly appreciate and enjoy in life considering his own tragic past and the ever-impending extinction of humanity. But still, he somehow found a way to enjoy at least a few of life’s simple pleasures. Admitting it was a different story.

The girl turned to her side, revealing a gentle face with large eyes and a delicate nose. He had spotted the young and ambitious Petra Ral. Levi felt a sudden sense of comfort like that of a sun fading into a horizon. Her eyes began to shift in his direction until she was she was greeted by a tall and youthful man with a head of ash brown hair. The couple soon walked away hand-in-hand and Levi returned his eyes to their usual unfocused stare. She couldn't help but look back into the brigade, setting her eyes on the captain.

Petra was alongside her fiancé, Emil Albrecht. Her undeniably cute appearance and charming kindness attracted the attention of many men. Though gentle, kind and lady-like, she learned to use her words as a weapon against the men whose advances she did not appreciate. She would surprise other, more stubborn men with the strength her tiny fists could swing.

Emil was the well-liked son of an affluent merchant. He was polished and charming. Many would call him the perfect gentleman, but he had a lesser-known mischievous side as well. He was lucky to have won Petra’s affection. 

The attention of the boys she garnered instilled a fear deep within her father. He couldn’t handle the thought of his little girl choosing the wrong man and missing out on other opportunities. Weran Ral encouraged his daughter to pursue a career that would provide her with a life of safety and security. He was a widowed, single parent of an only child. As anyone would in his situation, he protected Petra lovingly... but also to an aggravating extent! He really earned his nickname "Worrying Weran." The irony of the situation was that Petra wanted to protect him. If titans once again breached the walls, she wanted to be able to defend herself, and more importantly, those she loved. The young woman wanted to give her greatest effort to protect everyone and put an end to the ongoing war against the titans. She wished to follow in her mother’s footsteps and avenge her mother’s untimely demise. This gave Mr. Ral all the more reason to fear losing his little girl.

However, Petra was sick of the daily drudgery of cutting fabric and pricking her fingers with sewing needles. She grew tired of being in the company of shallow and homely women. Most of all, she was sick of being trapped in the archetypical female role. Petra knew she could no longer struggle through civilian life. The time had come to leave her home. No job, expectations, or relationship could ever outweigh her desires to give her heart to humanity. Even so, breaking this news to her father and Emil was not something she looked forward to.


End file.
